1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to abrasive devices and is particularly directed to power operated sanding and scraping devices.
2. Prior Art
One of the most tiresome and time-consuming activities in woodworking is that of sanding or scraping operations which are necessary to provide a smooth finished surface or to remove previous coats of paint, varnish and the like in preparation for application of a new protective or decorative surface. Numerous types of power-driven devices have been proposed heretofore for accomplishing these tasks. However, many of the prior art power sanding devices have been heavy and bulky devices which were difficult to handle and manipulate even using two hands. Other prior art power sanding devices have been limited to sanding operations and could not be adapted to perform scraping operations, while those prior art devices which have been intended for scraping have not been adaptable for performing sanding operations. A search in the United States Patent Office has revealed the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 1,011,490 G. Rasmesen, Jr. Dec. 12, 1911 1,087,068 F. O. Lueck Feb. 10, 1914 4,805,349 K. Demetrius et al Feb. 21, 1989 ______________________________________
Although the power sanding device of my previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,349, has considerable merit, I have found that substantial improvements could still be made. Thus, none of the prior art power sanding devices have been entirely satisfactory.